solving Problems
by Jayne Leigh
Summary: How did Leo find out that Josh's Dad was back in the hospital? How did he decided to ask Josh to join 'Bartlet for America.' Please review!


**Hey, here's a small standalone fic that I've been meaning to write for a while. Since I've had a small case of WritersBlock, I thought this might help get me going again. Please review and let me know what you think!! It's before Josh and everyone else joined the campaign. **

**Enjoy!! **

**Solving Problems**

"**Leo? Sorry, I'm late." **

**Leo looked up from the menu to see his old friend walking quickly towards the table. **

"**Ethan" He smiled and stood up. "It's good to see you." **

"**You too." Ethan reached and shook his hand. "Have you ordered?"**

"No, not yet." Leo retook his seat as Ethan sat opposite him. 

**They both looked over the menu and placed their order with the waitress. **

"**So, how are you?" Ethan asked, leaning back in his chair to study his friend. "You're looking well."**

Leo smiled. "Yes, nothing like a good campaign to make you feel alive."

**Ethan picked up the water, the waitress had just placed in front of him and took a sip, shaking his head. "I might have known you'd never run a simple campaign. That you had to pick some guy that most people haven't heard of."  
**

"**He's going to make a difference, Ethan." Leo told him seriously. "He's the best man for the job...I just need to work out how to convince the American people of that."**

"**Well, you got your work cut out for you, I'll give you that."  
**

**Leo nodded in agreement. "How's retirement treating you?"**

Ethan laughed. "I think I'm more exhausted now then I ever was... It's the Grandkids, you see, they take it out of you." 

"**Ever consider going back to work?"**

"Leo, I only resigned from Congressman Lewis office six weeks ago." He shook his head. "I'm going to give this time off thing a chance."

"**So, you wouldn't want to come work on a campaign for say, the democrat Presidential nomination?"**

**Ethan stared at him for minute. "So, this is what this meeting about. A job offer?"  
**

"**What? You thought this was a date?" **

"**You don't need me, Leo." Ethan assured him. **

**Leo leaned forwards, so his arms were resting on the table. "I do, I need someone to help me because the team that I've got right now is not made up of the right people."**

"So, hire the right people." Ethan shrugged, sitting back when their food arrived. "You're in charge."

"**I want to hire you."**

"**I live in Florida."**

"**You're here now, aren't you?"**

**Ethan smiled, picking up his sandwich. "I was in Connecticut for a few days.**

"Connecticut?" Leo raised an eyebrow. 

"**Visiting old friends." He answered. "Trying to convince them that retirement is a good thing...I suppose, I have no chance with you?"**

"Me? What would I do?"

"Move to Florida." Ethan suggested. "We could learn to surf."

**Leo laughed, picking up his fork for the first time. "Yeah, I think I'm going to have pass on that...I'm thinking drowning is a lot worse then running a national campaign."**

"**Yeah probably." Ethan agreed. "Listen, I went to Connecticut to see Noah and Anna."**

**Leo snorted. "You're trying to get Noah Lyman to retire? You've got a better chance for convincing me."  
**

"**I know."  
**

"**How are they, anyway?"**

Ethan was quiet for a moment and didn't speak until Leo looked up at him questionable. "Noah's sick."

Leo frowned. "The cancer? I thought he was over that."

"It came back."

**  
"It's serious?"**

Ethan nodded sadly. "He's having the treatment again and he's putting on a brave face but I don't know."

**Leo sighed, running a hand over his face. "I haven't spoken to him for months."**

"**You've been busy."**

Leo stared down at his food and for the first time in weeks, he forgot all about 'Bartlet For America.'

**Ethan put down his fork and pulled his chair a little closer to the table as he leaned forwards again. "You've been busy...He's been busy...It's not like the old days when we all worked together." **

**Leo looked up to meet his eyes. "He's still my friend."**

"Yeah." Ethan replied slowly. "But he understands."

**Leo nodded and they ate in silence a few minutes. "So, you're heading back to Florida now?" **

"**In a few days." He nodded. "I got to stop by Washington first."**

"**Washington?" **

"**I made a promised to Anna..." **

**Leo smiled, not needing him to finish the sentence to know what the promise was. **

"**He's doing good work there, you know." Leo told him, with pride. **

**Ethan had two daughter, Kelly and Emma while Leo had Mallory. They loved their daughters with all their heart but they both had grown a special bond with Noah's son. **

"**Yeah." Ethan grinned just as proud as Leo. "Still, his Mother would prefer him to work a little closer to home." **

**Leo laughed, shaking his head. "And until then, she's got us spying on him."**

"Apparently it's still our fault that he's got into politics." He replied. "Every time I visit I get a lecture about how he was ready to follow in his Father's footsteps until we came along." 

"**I wasn't trying to convince the boy to get in politics." Leo said defensively.**

"**No, you were trying to get his Father too."**

"Damn right!" Leo stated. "I still think, that Noah Lyman would have made the best Congressman Connecticut ever had."

"**It was just at the wrong time." Ethan sighed. "It was too soon after Joanie..."**

They fell silent again and Leo couldn't help wonder how one family could have so much bad luck. 

"**Josh...He never knew his Dad was considering congress, did he?"**

"**He was a little to young to understand at the time, I think." Ethan told them, then let out a laugh. "And well, Noah's terrified that if Josh finds out now that he had thought about it then he'll want to run his campaign."**

"**Hey, you think he'd consider..."**

"**Don't even go there." Ethan cut him off mid sentence causing them both to break out in laughter. **

"**How's Josh taking the news?" Leo asked. "Noah and him are so close... I should give him a call."**

**  
"I don't think they've told him the whole truth."**

"**You're serious?" Leo looked up at him quickly.**

"**He knows he's having treatment again but they haven't told him how bad it's got."**

**Leo sighed suddenly feeling guilty about not having any connect with him for a long time. "Poor kid."**

"**Yeah." Ethan agreed quietly. "They didn't want to distract him from the campaign."**

"**You know, he's got one hell of a future in this party and he'll probably end up being better then both of us put together but if he knew his Dad was..." Leo's voice trailed and he shook his head. "He'd be on the first plane home, Presidential campaign or not."**

"**Might help your campaign." Ethan sipped his drink before wincing. "Man, I can't believe I just said that..."**

**Leo laughed bitterly. "You're right though."**

"**He's the one that you got to watch for." Ethan stated. "He's the one that will be making Hoynes look good."**

"**Don't I know it." Leo rolled his eyes. "We taught him too well..."**

"**Well, who knew he'd be on the other side." He laughed. "But the thing is...I've been hearing things."**

"**What things?" Leo asked concerned. "He's okay, isn't he?"**

"Yeah, his fine." He shook his head. "It's about the campaign."

"**No, I don't want to know..." Leo stopped him. "I know I've got to come up with something incredible to beat Hoynes but whatever Josh has told has stay between the two of you."**

"No, it's nothing like that...I haven't even talked to him properly in months." Ethan assured him. "It's just people...They're saying he's not happy."

"Not happy?"

"Hoynes doesn't always listen to him...Remember a few weeks ago when he skipped the event in New York?"

"**How can I forget, he was slammed pretty badly in the papers the next day."**

"**Josh told him he couldn't miss it... That it would make him look like he didn't care but he didn't listen to him..." Ethan told him. "So far it's been small stuff but its getting to him...Hoynes is trying to run the campaign his own way and making mistakes Josh has warned him about."**

**Leo stayed silent, thinking about what he was being told. **

"**The thing is Leo, I don't think it'll take a lot for him to leave..." Ethan told him quietly, leaning closer to him. "If the right offer came along..."**

**Leo slowly started to smile. "You want me to hire him?"**

"Well, it'll solve a couple of problems."

"Like what?"

"**One, you'll get the help you need... Two, it'll be a blow to Hoynes' campaign...You might some free press...People will want to know why someone like Josh is leaving the campaign that is heavily favourite to win for one that is barley up and running..." Ethan listed. "Plus, it'll save me a fortune in air fair and phone bills because I won't have to check up on him as much."**

"**You do realise this won't make his Mother any happier about his job?" **

"**Oh yeah, she'll probably been even madder..." He shrugged. "Hoynes being the front runner and all."**

"**Yet you still think I should do it?"**

"Offer him the job, see what he thinks." He suggested. "If Jed Bartlet is half as good as you say he is... With you as his campaign manager with Josh behind you...Well, you'll be in the White House come January."

**Leo smiled slightly, thinking about it and wondering why he hadn't thought of it before.**

"**Just talk to him about it." Ethan stated, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his wallet. "I've got to run but it was great seeing you."**

"**You too." Leo stood up and shook his hand. "Next time you're in town, let me know..."**

"**Sure and if you change your mind about the whole surfing thing..."**

"You'll be the first person I call..." Leo laughed. 

"**Good luck with the campaign."**

"**Yeah thanks." Leo nodded. "Oh and don't say anything to Josh yet."  
**

"**No problem." **

**Leo watched him walk away before he grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair and slipping it on. As he headed for the exit, he pulled out his cell phone. **

"**Margaret, I need you to book me a flight to Washington tomorrow..." He said as soon as his assistant answer the phone. "Yeah, I'm going to meet with someone but I want to keep it quiet."  
**

**He listen for a few minutes, glancing at his watch, realising he was going to be late for his meeting if he didn't hurry up. **

"**Okay, great I'm heading back now just let them know I might be a little late." He stated. "Okay, thanks..."**

**He put his cell back into his pocket, grinning as he walked down the sidewalk. His mind already starting to form a new plan to win the election. **

**The End!!**

**Please review and let me know what you think!! **


End file.
